


Наполовину пуст, наполовину полон

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: *YL!Занзас/*YL!Цуна





	Наполовину пуст, наполовину полон

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Занзас/*YL!Цуна

Цуна сам не помнил, когда в последний раз так напивался. Наверное, именно так — еще никогда.  
Запах виски был осязаемо плотным, он заполнял комнату колебаниями волн, в которых Цуна пока не захлебывался, но уже тонул.  
— Знаешь, я тебе завидую, — пробормотал он, сползая ниже в глубоком кресле и прикрывая глаза. Кресло было теплым, словно до того, как он опустился туда минуту назад на подгибающихся ногах, там кто-то сидел.  
Пламя наполняет вещи как нас самих, подумал Цуна. По сути, чем мы отличаемся от них? Нет никакой разницы между мечом и креслом: пока вещь полезна, ее используют.  
— Потому что я сейчас тебя наконец прибью? — сказал Занзас нетерпеливо — или Цуне это только послышалось?  
— Потому что я всегда хотел быть как ты, — ответил он, с трудом поднимая тяжелые веки. Глаза щипало от запаха алкоголя и дыма: он стащил пачку, кажется, у Гокудеры или кого-то еще и пытался курить. Надо было открыть окно. Точно, вот о чем он не подумал...  
— Мусор, — окликнул негромко Занзас, и Цуна сфокусировал на нем взгляд. Занзас смотрел в ответ молча. Потом поморщился, подошел к окну и распахнул скрипнувшие створки. Ветер с улицы качнул перья, свисающие на его шею.  
— Потому что хотел быть как ты — а у меня ничего не получалось. — Цуна облизал губы, подумал пару секунд и наполнил стакан, перегнулся через спинку кресла, едва не свалившись, и взял из бара за спиной второй. Налил виски, хмыкнул — в бутылке оставалось еще больше половины. Не умеешь пить — не берись. Не умеешь горевать — не пробуй. — Потому что у нас с тобой, знаешь, очень много общего. Очень... А у меня все равно никогда не получалось. — Он осторожно пододвинул стакан к краю стола, взял свой и отпил, поморщившись. Перевел дух, дожидаясь, пока пол перестанет ластиться к ногам мягкими касаниями вздыбившегося ковра. Спросил тихо: — Ты перестал его ненавидеть после того, как он...  
Занзас подошел к креслу неспешно — Цуна не отрывал взгляда от его ботинок, взрезавших алые волны ковра — взял второй стакан и сделал пару глотков.  
— Перестал, — ответил он хрипло и поставил стакан на столешницу. — И ты своего перестанешь. А теперь пошел вон отсюда.  
— Спасибо, — проговорил Цуна, поднимаясь на ноги. — Знаешь, я думаю поговорить с Хибари — как ты считаешь, он согласился бы стать главой ЦЕДЕФ? Траур официально закончился, и я решил...  
— Не ебет. Я не буду с тобой ничего обсуждать, мусор.  
— Мне нужно обсудить это с Варией. С тобой, — сказал Цуна тихо куда-то в мягкие перья на смуглой шее.  
Занзас взял его за отвороты пиджака и тряхнул.  
— Мусор. Если ты решил, что мы с тобой похожи только потому, что у каждого из нас был папаша мудак и он помер, то на этом сходство заканчивается. Мне не о чем с тобой говорить. Иди отсюда, пока я тебя не прибил. Это мой кабинет и мой виски. Или ты решил так напроситься на то, чтобы сдохнуть побыстрей? Самому убиться духу не хватило?  
— Мы похожи, потому что каждому из нас пришлось согласиться на то, что требовала от нас Семья. И отказаться от того, чего мы так хотели. Ты — Вонголу. Я — чтоб они оставили меня в покое...  
Цуна хрипло втянул воздух и поднял глаза на Занзаса, стиснувшего пальцы у него на шее.  
— Если я сейчас сожму ладонь сильнее, каждый получит то, что хотел, верно, мусор?  
— Ты не сожмешь, — с трудом проговорил Цуна.  
— Засунь свою гребаную интуицию себе в задницу.  
— Это не интуиция, — Цуна покачал головой, насколько позволяла крепкая хватка ладони. — Это другое. Я знаю. Ты не сожмешь. Выпей со мной. Пожалуйста. Я буду молчать и завтра пришлю тебе ящик виски.  
Он сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, качнулся вперед, чувствуя, как скользят разжавшиеся горячие пальцы по мокрой от пота коже. Уткнулся носом в щекотные перья и тихо вздохнул.  
— Ты собирался пить, — напомнил Занзас, почему-то продолжая стоять на месте.  
Цуна открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но слова не шли — к тому же, он сам только что пообещал молчать.  
В ушах гулко стучал пульс, ему вторил чужой — Цуна чувствовал его ритм пересохшими губами, которые касались темного пятна шрама на шее. Он осторожно отодвинул перья в сторону и прижался губами плотнее, они дрогнули, и Цуна ощутил солоноватый вкус пота на языке.  
Рот будто обожгло, Цуна повернулся к столу и обхватил дрожащими пальцами стакан, отпил, закашлялся.  
— Дай сюда.  
Он смотрел, как Занзас запрокидывает голову и пьет до дна, как двигается кадык на его шее. Цуна прижался к нему ртом и коротко выдохнул, когда Занзас отшвырнул стакан в сторону — мягкий ковер заглушил звук — подхватил его под бедра и посадил на стол.  
— Не с кем обсудить дела, значит, — проговорил он, расстегивая на Цуне рубашку и не особо щадя пуговицы.  
Цуна скинул ее вместе с пиджаком и положил ладонь на грудь Занзасу. Пальцы жгло сквозь ткань.  
— И помолчать тоже. Все хотят... утешить, — он запнулся, когда Занзас скинул его руку и сжал ладонь у него в паху, — спрашивают, как я теперь...  
— Переживешь, — отрезал Занзас, опрокидывая Цуну на стол.  
Тот посмотрел в потемневшие глаза, в которых привычное раздражение мешалось с непривычной насмешливостью, и кивнул.  
Он переживет. Потому что Занзас так сказал. Потому что он ему верит. Это не интуиция, это что-то другое.  
Что-то, что притащило его в особняк Варии сегодня и заставило решить, что это лучшее место, чтобы напиться, чтобы поговорить и помолчать. Что-то, от чего пересыхало во рту, и на висках выступал пот, щекочущий разгоряченную кожу.  
Цуна застонал и обхватил плечи Занзаса, прижимаясь к нему плотней, подаваясь бедрами навстречу движениям жесткой ладони.  
Когда Занзас отстранился и перевернул его, утыкая лицом в стол, Цуна только коротко вздохнул, уставившись на запотевшее от дыхания пятно на столешнице, которое быстро исчезло.  
Занзас растягивал его влажными от слюны пальцами, Цуна вывернул голову и посмотрел, как тот закусывает губу и кривится, глядя на него.  
Из окна подул ветер, хлопнула створка, завибрировал мобильный в кармане сброшенного пиджака.  
Цуна не слышал ничего, кроме дыхания Занзаса, которое становилось громким и хриплым.  
Он не думал ни о чем, ни о Вонголе, ни о долге, ни о том, что он хотел, но так и не смог получить.  
Есть что-то сильнее и ярче интуиции, желаннее того, о чем мечтаешь долгие годы.  
Это чувство сидит у тебя внутри и ноет занозой, и когда ты пьян и слеп от боли, когда ты гол и не в силах нацепить никакую маску, никакую броню, оно вырывается наружу вместе со стоном.  
Занзас трахал его торопливо и резко, придерживая за бедра, и Цуна кусал губы, чтобы не орать с каждым новым толчком. Он с трудом оперся на локти и стиснул зубы от боли и жара, от пляшущих перед глазами огней, от удовольствия, которого не должно, не должно, никак не должно было быть в его жизни никогда, и особенно — сегодня вечером.  
Занзас повел ладонью по его мокрой напряженной спине, взъерошил волосы на макушке, и Цуна задохнулся и кончил, не успев обхватить собственный член. Занзас толкнулся в него, дергая за волосы, и замер.  
Когда он отстранился, Цуна прикрыл глаза, понимая, что хочет только одного — чтобы Занзас не убирал руку. Но она соскользнула, задев плечо.  
Он с трудом выпрямился — из задницы текло, хорошо, что в кармане нашелся платок — натянул сползшие штаны с бельем, поднял с пола рубашку и пиджак, морщась.  
Занзас стоял у раскрытого окна и смотрел в темноту долго, очень долго, так что Цуна успел одеться и пригладить волосы.  
Голова гудела, хотелось воды и в душ, но Цуна снова сел в кресло и налил в оставшийся стакан виски.  
— Больше не приходи сюда, мусор. — Занзас подошел к столу, сгреб с него пачку сигарет и подкурил одну, не обращая внимания на Цуну.  
Тот кивнул, глядя на стакан.  
Дело не в том, наполовину он пуст или полон. А в том, что налито. И есть ли, с кем выпить.  
— Я сам приду. Обсуждать дела, — сказал Занзас, перегибаясь через стол и засовывая сигарету ему в зубы. — И жалеть не буду.  
Цуна сделал затяжку, выпустил дым, даже умудрившись не закашляться.  
Они потянулись к стакану одновременно, задевая пальцы друг друга.  
Занзас хмыкнул и забрал его, начал медленно цедить виски.  
Цуна курил и улыбался.  
У них с Занзасом много общего.  
И теперь стало гораздо больше.


End file.
